<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honest by joonpng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863891">Honest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonpng/pseuds/joonpng'>joonpng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, Corruption Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, gratuitous references to johnny being the literal sun, lots of love talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonpng/pseuds/joonpng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the virgin friend of Johnny’s was difficult enough, but when paired with invasive lewd thoughts about him and you knew you were done for. Virgin!reader with bestfriend!Johnny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>he is the light of my life.</p>
<p>i also have a tumblr if u want to follow or request things there! https://joonpng.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“At least take a look.” He chides with arms flexing, though you’d never see, your fists pushing insistently to shield the remnants of purity in your puppy eyes. Not once had you seen Johnny topless, and this was honestly all a big mistake! You followed all the correct social procedures to enter his room. Knocked one, twice, and waited for an answer. What he didn’t follow was allowing you to enter before being fully dressed. Why he was mocking you now when it wasn’t even your fault was something you’d never get, legs suddenly feeling weak as a flash of what you <em>did</em> see entered your mind again, his knowing presence winding you. His voice rendering you frozen.</p>
<p>“C'mon, we’re all friends here!” His coaxing is all too enticing, but you’re iced over despite your rising temperature. If you had a voice you’d surely speak, but all you felt able to sound was small squeaks, little whimpers as mild begs for him to <em>please just put a shirt on</em>. You knew he worked out but you didn’t know he’d achieve results like that! Internal screaming filled your senses, eyes squeezed needlessly shut behind the physical barrier. Honestly, you knew he was a tease but this was too far! Felt like you were split in two, one half mortified at the current predicament, the other wanting nothing more than to indulge  just a little, just a little peek.</p>
<p>When his hand brushes your shoulder you jump, eyes freed from their imprisonment as you search out the meaning behind his touch. Naturally, your eyes open in genuine seeking but, all you find is the root of your insecurity - Johnny’s face right in front of yours, face contorted into some sadistic smile as he towered above you, upper body bending some amount to reach your height. Breaths flutter against your nose indicating the proximity was way too close for your poor heart to handle, palpitations ripping through your system. His cold hand remained, though all it did was fire you up more. The lack of clothing making you feel funny, butterflies racing back to dominate not just your stomach, but your core too. Pulses surging throughout.</p>
<p>“See? ’S not so bad, right?” The wink he sends makes it hard to focus on much of anything besides his <em>size</em>. The size of his body, how large his muscles had gotten and how strong he’d be able to detain you. Like the vice like grip he had on your heart already. No use denying it now, attraction to him sitting only slightly comfortably within your powerless ribcage. Body vibrating from your hearts flickers, the critter needing some serious taming if it were to survive Johnny’s fever. It felt like he was slowly pulling you in, pestilent murmurs playing with you in his company, purity dwindling with each word he spoke, each reaction to the way he moved adding to your growing lust driven contamination.</p>
<p>The fact he was so relaxed honestly infuriated you a little, fists balling up in frustration at your situation. You wanted to cage your heart further, its measured beats singing defeat from within. Shaking hands reach his bare chest, finger tips barely brushing against the cool skin as you signal for him to back up. Downcast eyes pleading for a break, just this once? As much as he scoffs he takes a few steps away, hair tousled between his agile fingers in the process.</p>
<p>You cower under his unrelenting gaze, cockiness his main tool of destruction. You found it hard to return his looks, body and mind reeling as he walked closer to you again, legs threatening to give out if he took one step more, his air of commandment causing you to fall over yourself, just please-</p>
<p>“You’re too cute.” His usual catchphrase, and though you honestly appreciate his charming words, you wanted nothing more for him to shut up. To stop the fire building in your stomach. To ease the ache you felt densely at your core.</p>
<p>One step more and he reaches behind you, thankfully hauling a shirt over himself and posing in front of his mirror. Your previous embarrassment still existed, red cheeks illustrating the effect he had on you clearly. You pause for a second. Briefly wonder if he was ever blinded when looking at the mirror, the light of your life. As truly provoking as he was, warmness pooled at your feet for him. He helped you shine just a bit brighter.</p>
<p>“Good?” His voice is like honey, sticky sweet and attractive to you, the little honeybee. He gestures grandly to his outfit, posture switching in front of you. You giggle at his antics and nod, head giddy from the motion. Or was it because of him? Heart and mind arguing over the other.</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>Wide eyes and an ‘O’ looking mouth was what threw you off, your previous confession seeping in muddy guilt now. Panic made home in your heart as you hastily waved your arms in front of the man sitting next to you, wanting to quickly remedy whatever judgments he must hold for you now. It was hard enough getting you to concede your lifes 'failure’, heart sinking to your stomach almost as swiftly as your body flailed to cover up your shame, nerve mind having to endure his endless teasing.</p>
<p>“No! Forget it, it’s not that-”</p>
<p>“It’s cute!” He gasps, fingers gripping your thin wrists to calm, albeit a bit too tightly. It wasn’t his fault, he often forgot just how strong he really was when compared to you, but still, you winced a little at the excitement building in your chest, your pliable body putty in his overbearing hands. Never fully understanding why butterflies devoured your being at the simple act of friendship, not that you felt it necessary to decrypt. Actually, you reveled in the obvious size difference, found it masochisticly enjoyable to be manhandled, in the most platonic way possible you reassured your wandering mind.</p>
<p>A blush settled softly on your cheeks, painting your obvious embarrassment at his statement. Toying compliments like this always riled you up beyond belief, mostly pangs of guilt from the twisted inescapability of the ever present heat radiating off of Johnny, fire burning its way through your system in sweet torture. And he must have known the effect his coy words had on you since he did it as often as possible, always paired with a cheeky slant on his lips. His thumb feigned soothing rubs over the back of your hand, his voice attempting to coo you into gullibility again.</p>
<p>“It’s cute. I’m serious. Not funny at all.” He’s holding back laughter for you, you can tell by the tacky grin he was wearing. Not wanting to be fooled yet again you gently punch his shoulder and he dramatically falls back, hair blocking his view of you to which you take full advantage of, getting ready to attack your prey ruthlessly.</p>
<p>“Then why are you smiling!” He can hear grin in your voice as you aim precisely at his sides, tongue poking out in concentration of your payback. Ready, set, go! Tickling his weak spots as he tosses and turns beneath you, choking on air in between bouts of laughter.</p>
<p>“Because it’s adorable! Stop!” You laugh with him and allow yourself to 'slip up’, strong hands reaching for yours again, chest rising and falling in fatigue from your assault. Pride swelled within you at his seamless display of capturing you, his stomach finally free from your nimble paws. You’re both beaming at each other, but your heart rate quickens at the sight of him. Hair messy and breath heavy. It felt like you were peering from behind a previously locked door, or staring directly at the sun. It hurt. God did it hurt. Twinges of unearthed understanding swallowing you whole. But you found yourself unable to look away, body heating up from the minimal space between yourself and Johnny.</p>
<p>His smile never leaves, but he puffs some air out to shift the hair covering his eyes. You stare down, sporting a more serious look and he snorts, hands gripping your own a little looser. You feel like sweating under his intense gaze, the weight of the sun beating up at you. Each of his movements getting picked up by your heightened state. The earlier conversion must have gotten to your head you thought, physically shaking it to try and rid such intrusive thoughts.</p>
<p>“It’s so cute. Like you.” He asserts with a toothy grin and hooded eyes. Voice matching your serious expression and it makes you sober up, palms dampening.</p>
<p>The fact that he so easily said those words to you on a regularly basis never stopped filling your weak soul with bashfulness. And the fact that he too was very cute complicated things, the repeated drumming of your heart verifying that. Also just how easy it was for him to overpower you and make you sit through his seemingly endless ramblings about yourself. And his smooth voice. And how he’d rope you into dancing whenever his favourite songs came on which <em>seemed to be</em> any song if you were around. You gulped, struggling to sort through your thoughts.</p>
<p>He really was pretty, huh?</p>
<p>You sink back into the couch and retract your hands, the once cherished honor of being so gently held now being all too much to process, mind diving head first into contempt. You go to push your falling strands of hair behind your ear, a nervous tick, but are stopped by a second hand doing it for you. Big wide eyes peer up at the owner and Johnny smiles back, his attention focused on you for a beat too long if your hammering heart could speak.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how, though…” He starts, his mind clearly elsewhere as he peered off into the distance. You look down, agitated in rich suffering. As much as you wanted to ignore his tempting words, curiosity had its hold on you. Your hands fidgeted with the ends of your skirt, oversized hoodie engulfing your frame. It was just in your nature to be sheepishness embodied, a sheltered life and lack of contact with the opposite sex not doing much for you other than making situations like these more awkward than they had to be. Another gulp, dizziness showing in not only your actions, but your voice too.</p>
<p>“What… What do you mean?” It’s a small voice, suited your small body you thought.</p>
<p>His head whipped back to you, cheeky grin and all. He always was the predator, after all. He only gave you glimpses of what that entailed. Like the tickling. His eyes bore into your shuddering body, head resting on his hand in thought. His voice was teasing, but laced with affection of course. Not that you were thankful.</p>
<p>“How you haven’t been <em><b>fucked</b></em> yet.”</p>
<p>He barked that one word he knew would send you into humiliation, the mere existence of it overwhelming your timid mind. You curled up into a ball beside him and whined, embarrassment strengthening in your veins as your skin ignited. His boisterous laughter filling the room as a counter to your reluctant wails. A large hand ruffled your hair, boy leaning closer to your exposed ear before chiming;</p>
<p>“I’m kidding babe, it’s genuinely really cute. Honestly.”</p>
<p>You know he’s telling the truth, years of friendship being the only proof you need.</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>You aren’t sure why you even agreed to sit with him in the first place, game watching available from his bed. You didn’t need front row seats, but thanks to Johnny’s apparent hold over you it felt impossible to decline, mind full of want to please him. The emerging feelings building from your stomach snaked their way up to your throat, almost as if they were cautioning you of a necessary overspill soon. They weren’t new, but still confusing. And scary. And though you’d usually talk to Johnny about anything, shame soaked your mind into submission every time you even attempted to bring up the fact that you wanted to be closer to him still. Surely you could figure it out on your own, the tingling sensation returning to your stomach. Butterflies? No, they wouldn’t leave. When Johnny left, they were replaced by stones. Your brows knit into confusion as you thought hard, no longer focused on his killing spree as he so proudly announced.</p>
<p>“Must be my lucky charm, babe.” He moves to wink and you and you sink lower into him, shifting around to escape his watchful leer. His pet names started to feel different now, like they were your own. Nicknames are common, especially between friends, but his wrapped tightly around you neck, babe being your new found collar.</p>
<p>He coughed behind you and you turn to him, concerned your weight is bothering him. Mentally you scold yourself for being so silly though, he’s at least two times the size of you and more than anything he comments on how light you are. Still, you find strength enough to inquire despite fully knowing the reason behind his 'cough’. Blood running cold at the realization, but inner thrill quickly taking over, perverse excitement at the fact it was <em>you</em> causing him to react that way. The sweet whispered nothings returning to your overworked mind, a chance to let go and revel in depraved compulsion.</p>
<p>“You okay? Want me off?” It’s not that you have to ask, but having him persuade you to stay just feels right.</p>
<p>Stable arms wrap around your slight form, killing streak suddenly forgotten about. You’re encased next to his chest, his heart rate audible from such close proximity. Your chest seeks to match his, hearts beating together as your breath gets caught in your throat.</p>
<p>“No, 'sall good.” Squirming beneath him leads to another cough, or that’s how you felt best to describe it, unable to fully admit to the current situation. His eyes screwed shut, hug tightening still. It felt unbearably warm, both heat and intimacy wise. Maybe giving in to temptation was a bad idea, suddenly wanting to escape, wanting a breather from such an oppressive aura, but he disallowed it, his chest pushing monotonously against your back. Body swallowed by just his arms.</p>
<p>“Just quit moving, all right?” The quick mood change almost gave you whiplash, meek head nodding in submission. You hadn’t meant to let it get so far, caution refilling your actions.</p>
<p>“You’re tiny anyway, shouldn’t be hard, right?”</p>
<p>The mention of your size suddenly had you dazed, the feeling of his large build cocooning you in warm intensity. It felt all too much to handle, mind hazy and lungs struggling to catch up, like they were burning in his bright presence. You bury yourself into him, being mindful not to twist too much to try and calm yourself, mind dizzying at the docility you felt towards his imposing timbre within. He rests his chin against your head, keyboard sounds bouncing against the walls of his small room.</p>
<p>“You like being so small?” He pouts into his question and under any other circumstance you’d find it endearing. But being firmly stuck to his lap was probably the worst case scenario for your confused state right now, that funny feeling braiding its further in your system. Did it ever leave, honestly? Despite wanting much more time to think on it you find yourself responding immediately, assuring him that yes, you did infact like being so small. Specifically compared to him. Liked how he easily towered over you even when sitting, how he had to bend down to speak to you, how he’d lift you without a single sign of difficulty. Like you were made to be in his hands, malleable and easily influenced.</p>
<p>“I do.” You copy his pout. How hot could the room get? You wanted to wiggle your way out of his grasp but find yourself unmoving, some twisted sense of relief under the rays of shining sunshine that is Johnny clouding your ability to function properly. A spell bound only to you.</p>
<p>He hums but you know it’s nothing more than fake thought. Another opportunity to tease too appealing to pass up.</p>
<p>Your wrist is encircled by his hand, fingers easily reaching right around to touch each other again with some room to spare. You stare and nervously bite down on your lip, entranced.</p>
<p>“So tiny baby, look at that.” You don’t have to be told twice, your slim arm easily twisting and turning without touching him. Without realizing a gasp rises past your lips and you pull your hand away in response, resting it against tight lips. Too far, you got too lost in his blatant hold, the twisting in your stomach now turning more venomous and sickly.</p>
<p>He laughs lowly at your admonishment and leaves you writhing, brain trying to focus on his movements in game but finding it increasingly difficult to quell the blistering felt at your core.</p>
<p>“You know what you do to me, right? Don’t play dumb babe.”</p>
<p>It’s not like you had a chance to decline, his laughing continuing at your red tipped ears, body responding for you.</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>Maybe it was the storm that had woken you from peaceful sleep, or the acute yearning deeply rooted inside you that had you walking to Johnny’s room. Sleeping together wasn’t a <em>regular</em> occurrence per se, but normal enough for it to happen with no questions asked. You didn’t bother knocking, assuming he’d be asleep by now since his lights were off. Seemed safe enough to just enter. One step in and you rub at your eyes, vision still somewhat blurry from the previous hours of sleep.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” It’s a low growl that sends a shock to your system, but you’re unable to identify why. A brief second or two passes and your vision adjusts to the loud light emitted from Johnny’s PC, though you’re not sure what’s actually on the screen. Can’t hear much either, as it seemed he had his headset on. Did he not know you were there? Maybe it was your lucky chance to get back at him, scare him off of you for a little while. Enough to refine your emotions at least. You get ready to rush at him, spook him real good before he speaks again.</p>
<p>“God, <em>fuck</em>…” And with that deep voice came the sounds of something wet, was that also Johnny? Without him even seeing you he’s able to intrude your senses, how unfair. Legs frail and stopping in their tracks. Instead you listen in, cheeks flaring up from his guttural sounds. Was he doing what you thought he was? You didn’t want to assume but, the flush of slick that escaped you’re core had already done so. All you knew was he was affecting you in that way again, close attention knotting your nerves in unanticipated excitement.</p>
<p>Some part of you felt dirty for listening so intently, like it was a crime. Crossing the boundary never looked so appetizing though, fingers prickling. You merely observed for a minute or two, heeding his heady tones and drinking them up. That unwieldy honey burrowing syrupy down your ears. Felt good, felt wrong. You inched closer, aware that your gentle movements might alert him of your existence if you weren’t careful enough.</p>
<p>Still unable to fully view the contents of his screen you perch behind him, though it was more like beside him. His back at such an angle that made it impossible to consume his presence fully. Your head cocks to the side, curious and questioning, why wasn’t he in bed yet?</p>
<p>You must have leaned too far forwards, too close to him as he swivels abruptly in his chair and you’re met with a view full of cock, angry and leaking all over his hand. He was doing what you thought he was, a dainty girl in a compromising situation on screen played before you. Subconsciously you want to tilt closer, mouth watering at the sight of him dripping, but the more rational side of you instantly recoils, the hand shield in full force and skin scorching under his moment of weakness. Wetness flooding within your sheathed lips. How embarrassing.</p>
<p>He’s clambering to pull his pants up by the sounds of things, repeated sorries and groans doubling your anxious state. It felt like he had entered your body, creeping his way up from your womb to anywhere he could touch. It tickled, honest emotions bubbling to the surface, a genuine laugh exiting your tight throat.</p>
<p>“W-What’’s so funny?” He snorts back, your hands remaining even if more liberally now.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Feels good.” You stifle your voice after that, distaste coating your tongue at your admittance. He had burned all your walls down, heart bear for him in the worst? way possible.</p>
<p>Humming sounds closer to you now and you expect he’s right in front of you, readying another infiltration on your fragile imagination.</p>
<p>A cough. A pause. Hesitation. “Do you… Do you wanna feel good?”</p>
<p>Apprehension crowds his words and it’s probably the first time you’ve heard him sound so vulnerable. It was captivating, in a way, to have him lay himself out like that for you. Fingers crack open slowly to make sure he’s actually dressed again before fully uncovering and you’re thankful he at least gave you that.</p>
<p>His question burdened your already foggy head, the scene of him wet before you ostensibly the only thing on your mind right now. It sent a jolt through your spine, suddenly unsure if that border really was as appealing as it previously seemed.</p>
<p>Seeing your hesitation he asks something else, distracts you from your thoughts for a second or two; “Babe, what were you doing there anyway?”</p>
<p>Any meaningful response died at his further questioning as you turned your head, voice as meager as you felt right now.</p>
<p>“Wanted to sleep with you.” Not like that, though.</p>
<p>“Mm, you tired?” He tries to turn his head to face yours but you keep looking away, afraid he’d see the blush coating your frame in the glare of his screen. Though you were appreciative of his care you huff before answering;</p>
<p>“Not anymore.” It was the truth, your mind wouldn’t shut up and deal with itself. Johnny’s hard cock still fresh in your mind.</p>
<p>“Then…” A pause. He gives you the chance to seek his proposal. Nervous eyes meet his equally nervous face, what was he so worried about?</p>
<p>“Do you wanna feel good?”</p>
<p>Yes! You scrunch your face up at his inquiry, words wanting to assure him but failing in their endeavor. Paralleling your thinking was your racing heart. Felt like it was gonna explode if he kept staring. You open you mouth but quickly shut it, brows crossing in resentment of your shyness and panicked heart. Instead, you cup your core, trying to get your stuck message across. Slowly, almost briefly, you run your fingers along the soft material covering it and lock eyes with him, only to see his face comparable to how you felt.</p>
<p>“It’s wet. I think.” It’s not that you were unsure of the fact, more like you were unwilling to admit it. Uncertainty overrode you further as he grunted, head thrown back at what you can only assume is at your words.</p>
<p>“You can’t just do me like that.” He cries, hand running through his hair and you see just how sticky his forehead was, sweat dripping down from the sight of you.</p>
<p>Satisfaction coursed through you at that and it was surprisingly addictive. Wanted more, needed even. Being a virgin made all of it feel a little intimidating, but seeing Johnny look like this, stricken by <em>you</em>. Your words. Your movements. It was gratifying in ways you’d never felt before. Even when kneeling he was above you. Eyes moved on their own to his groin, a little wet patch seen through his bottoms. Your bottom lip gets sucked in by your teeth and your core throbs, waves of pleasure seeking release.</p>
<p>His tongue pokes the side of his cheek and you audibly whine this time, unable to hold back much longer. The look he holds in his eyes for you makes you want to submit, makes you want it. Want him. His hand rests against his strained cock.</p>
<p>“Me too, I think.”</p>
<p>Giggles rise at his mimicking and you feel a whole lot more comfortable, but the constant pounds of your core, your heart, your head, remain. Your chin is in his grasp as he asks again;</p>
<p>“I need a yes or a no.”</p>
<p>One swallow of embarrassment later and you nod, head heavy but body light. He sighs into your neck and places a chaste kiss, one filled with that sweet honey you oh so love against your feverish skin. You graciously take his outstretched hand and stand up, the light feeling now bleeding its way to your head. A wobble or two next and he’s caressing up and down your arms, the much needed sought after encouragement helping to make his next actions less pressuring.</p>
<p>He hooks his arms under your ass and hastily hauls you up, chests pressed against each other as he turns, heading straight to his bed. You cling weightlessly to his neck, lips crooning in the crook of his neck. Strong arms playfully squeezed the ample flesh of your ass, voice ringing pleasantly in your ears.</p>
<p>“My tiny baby. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”</p>
<p>Being called his affected you more than you though it ever would, paired with the 'tiny’ affix and you knew you were done for. No proclamation of need necessary, but it did make your thighs sticky. Legs wrap firmly around his waist even as he placed you considerately in the middle of his spacious bed. It was soft beneath you, though nothing compared to the feeling of Johnny’s hands grounding you. Was like you never wanted to let go, the comfort of his dominance turning out to be one of the most breathtaking feelings you could only hope to experience again.</p>
<p>Broad figure placed between your legs and overshadowing your own petite one, soft lips embrace your sensitive skin from top to bottom, roaming palms gently nipping and smoothing over rogue goosebumps. Small hickies bloom wherever his opened mouth kisses graced, tongue rolling mildly over the exposed skin poking out from your tank top. Another gush of wetness carved its way out your entrance and you instinctively try to shut your legs around him, the tickling feeling foreign and somewhat alarming. Noticing your quick discomfort Johnny stops and looks from you, to your legs, to back at you. Another devilish smirk but it’s one that makes you tremble under the nights circumstances.</p>
<p>“You’re so cute, shy baby. Wanna ruin you… Can I?”</p>
<p>And what more can you do but feebly nod, chest tight from his lewd questions and actions but the fervent desire to push through the embarrassment was at an all time high, body reacting more sincerely and hurriedly than you brain could ever live up to. His fingers graze against your cheek before placing a light kiss to your lips, whines trying to escape into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Can I touch you?”</p>
<p>The thoughtful seeking of consent was sexier than you imagined, heart aflutter at his cautious nature at your vulnerability. Playful fingers tug at your pajama strings, pinging them against you as he awaited your answer.</p>
<p>“…Please.” Puppy eyes locked with his and you inhaled, preparing yourself the best you could as he slowly but attentively removed your first bottom layer.</p>
<p>Enamored with the sight of bare legs, he took a few second to really eat up your small shaking frame, anxiously ready for his next move. He eyes you up and down, stalking his compliant prey before the main event. A finger pokes against your clothed core and you shake, force yourself to remain as still as possible. You decide to cover your mouth, the rush of being so exposed coiling unfamiliarity within you.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet already, look, it’s soaked through.” He pants, hand returning to the prominent bulge in his pants. Shocked to hear something so vulgar you sit up to inspect only to flinch as his statement is true. Arousement transparent on your wet skin. You swing yourself back to lay down, face turning to try and cover your disbelief. No way you were this horny already! It already felt unbearable.</p>
<p>“Fuck, babe, you’re too cute… Dunno if I can hold back…” He sighs, small rubs tentatively circled around his tip as he works on pulling your underwear to the side, the brush of his finger against your most delicate skin tearing a howl out of you as you writhe, the constant demand running through your head for more. more more more. Body serving as tribute to the sun you worship.</p>
<p>“Please!” Actively begging for him now, though you felt powerless to stop it. Hormones running rampant through your obedient body for him. Johnny moans for you, the addition of a finger running up and down your slit a reward for your well received show.</p>
<p>“Need me, huh? Probably not as bad as I’ve been needing you.” He taunts, tongue slipping out to wet his drying lips as that same finger threatened to dip in to your core, to bring you undone before him. It awakened something within you, a previously locked area now free to roam within the constraints of his room. That annoyingly devastating tease in his tone now acting as a component to your sinful hunger for him.</p>
<p>Nodding faster than you ever had you choke out another moan, the tip of his digit entering you at such an excruciatingly slow pace. Both thankful and irked at his speed you wiggle your lower half for him, his laugh turning you crimson red.</p>
<p>“I thought you were a good girl. Clearly not.” He hums, but gives you what you seek, finger curling as his knuckle connects with your sopping heat.</p>
<p>You cry out for him, the sound further pushing Johnny into crazed lust. Grunts reverberate around you as he starts moving, making sure to curl at that same spot each time he fully enters you and you keen, body buckling in on itself as you gape at where his hand disappears into you. It’s unlike anything you’ve felt before, concentrated right above your womb. Felt unreasonably good, or maybe it was just because Johnny was doing it. You observe how focused he seems to be at making you feel so good, forehead humid and lip red from all the biting he’s doing. He catches your eye and side smirks, breath weighty and voice low.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how good you look right now, so small and needy. Could do whatever I want with you.”</p>
<p>You know he’d never hurt you, but the siren call threat alone does <em>something</em> to you, body barely noticeably convulsing at his words. You feel a building of that something form in your stomach and are suddenly overwhelmed, hands attempting to grab onto Johnny’s fast paced motions stirring inside you to warm him, to get him to stop, something!</p>
<p>“Cum for me baby- <em>Fuck</em> you’re so tight…”</p>
<p>As soon as he commands you submit, collapsing by his hand in front of him, an uncharacteristically loud yearn sounding to him that he had won. It was pure bliss, the best feeling in the world. Felt like everything was spinning, air trying to enter but gasping lungs indicating the uselessness of their effort. You lock eyes with him as you jaw hangs open, drool dripping down your chin at his <em>face</em>. His fucked out face, that smug smirk now replaced by dark eyes and tense frame. His fingers remain inside, lethargically scissoring you as you come down from your high. As it comes to an end you you sit up, autopilot carrying you through the motions as you reach a hand behind and lock it into his hair to kiss him, the sloppiness of it all running right through you again as his tongue enters without a fight.</p>
<p>It’s his turn to moan into you now, your bold display snapping his restraint in two as he pins you back down, heavily making out with you as he frees himself from his bottoms. Of course he didn’t wear underwear, why would he? It’s only then that you get a break and get to fully take his size in. It’s so <em>big</em>. Too big, even. Sits hefty above your clit and the small bumps he makes against it has you a moaning, twitching mess beneath him.</p>
<p>“It’s so hard to hold back for you babe, prolly break you.”</p>
<p>The mere existence of those word flooded you with joy, temptation finally spilling over the cusp of your breast. Though apprehension laced your being, not knowing if he’d ever truly fit, you sob out a small plea. He picked up on your ogling and spoke once more, carrying a more assertive tone.</p>
<p>“I think you’re ready.” And that’s all the time you get to mentally steel yourself, feeling him line himself up against you, the slick procured from his skilful hand providing more than enough lube for the next event. Eyes shut tight in precaution of if it’d hurt or not but the second his tip penetrates your walls they snap open, mouth wide in a silent gasp displaying the untamed elation you felt from tip to toe.</p>
<p>A pained grunt sounds next to you, his face pressed against the side of your head to allow you easy access to hear his appreciation. He sounds almost animalistic, snarls and growls about how impossibly tight you were short circuit your brain in the most pleasing way.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking tight babe- God, <em>fuck</em>. Wanna fill your tiny pussy up.” A gentle roll of his hips adds to your longing, the gradual back and forth of his intrusion arousing you impossibly further.</p>
<p>Urgency of wanting to be full overtook you too, body sticking to his as he slowly but surely opened you up, lewd wetness echoing between you both. The acute fear and solace of being cradled, looked after, by the one and only sol that is Johnny Seo bruised your aching frame, stark quivers rumbling down to where it felt best.</p>
<p>When he finally bottomed out you cried, the overstuffed sensation alien. His troubled expression and frigid physique led your hand to his face, wooing pats against his strained cheek attempt to soothe, despite needing soothing yourself. God was he big, cock brushing against your cervix in a fuse of discomfort and indulgence, the endless yearning finally freeing from your boney prison.</p>
<p>“So small, fit me so perfectly babe. Made for me, yeah?” It’s less of a question and more of a statement, one you can attest to. Having him inside you felt like home, basking in his heavenly presence, light surrounding you and alighting all senses aflame.</p>
<p>“Gonna move now, okay?” His constant asking for consent is loveable, makes your already failing lungs struggle under the gravity of how much you adored him.</p>
<p>One push and you’re reeling. Another and you’re whimpering. A third and you bawl, the intensity of <em>love</em> and the pounding of his pulsing cock urge tears to spill, back arching up into him at the requirement building to be closer still, having him simply be inside you fastly not being enough. He slips so easily inside of you, the squelching lewdness of it all turning you on even more, if at all possible.</p>
<p>He sits up and the cruelness of it all had an overdose effect on you, his hair dangling a little and slapping against his forehead with each thrust, nose flaring and mouth slightly open as throaty breaths flutter against you. His movements were hypnotic, better than any dance he’s shown you thus far. Hips bucking to your own at an increased rate now, your own surely bruising at his precise execution of <em>fucking</em> you. Johnny really was fucking you. It seemed to suddenly clear your unclear mind and you feel that knot forming again, tightly intertwining as you automatically reach for your receptive bundle of nerves, tame strokes against it helping you reach your second end.</p>
<p>Noticing your wandering hand Johnny picks up speed, rocking in at you with measured beats, aiming for something you hadn’t known to exist until that first push against it. The moment his cock collided with that spot nestled deep with you you cry his name, over and over, singing praises to him in some ungodly hymn as you spasm and cave into him, contracting and wrapping nicely around his thick shaft still pumping over and over into you.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck- shit- babe-” His whisper soft curses trailing off as you continue to convulse around him, whines high pitched and toes curling from the overwhelming stimulation you were experiencing. Much more to take in than just his hand, all your nerves set on fire as you cry 'please’ one more time, specifically for him. You’re not certain what more you should be asking for, but from the way he looked he was ready to give.</p>
<p>“Look,” He starts, eyes flicking between yours and your stomach. Forcing your exhausted body up proved rather difficult, but when you eventually rose you saw what could only be describe as the most humiliating but erotic sight of your life, stomach bulging with each kiss of his hips against the underside of your legs, presumably his cock filling you up to the point of once again being visible. Shocked you rub against it, not fully believing it to be true until that first touch.</p>
<p>“What the fuck- Oh my god, babe, you’re so <em><b>small</b></em>”</p>
<p>Coming down from your high filled you with uncomfortable overstimulation, but it hurt so good, smile plastered on tear stained cheeks. Your throat felt too raw to properly speak, but the smallest of whines that left your red lips seemed enough when paired with insistent kneading over your stomach, wide spread fingers pushed against the tip of his cock buried into you and pull him from the edge he was tipping from.</p>
<p>With a loud growl and knitted brows he spills into you, milky cum pouring into the deepest parts of you and eventually onto his sheets, pussy too petite to hold it all in. He leans back through his orgasm, spreading your tight lips apart as he continues to buck into you, albeit much slower than before and more like quick bursts of unintended satisfaction and you feel radiant, his sunshine gushing out of you.</p>
<p>He pulls out after his last grunt, over sensitivity overwhelming him now, and continues to admire his work with a drag of his finger up your slit and you squeal, try to hide yourself from him once more.</p>
<p>“You were so good. So good for me.” He heaves, body dropping and enveloping your own. You nuzzle into him and try to wrap yourself around him, stroke a hand through his hair reassuringly.</p>
<p>You wanted to go again. A whole new world opened. And who better to explore it with than the one and only, Johnny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>